Negative Hearts?
by ayodaylei
Summary: When cross-dresser Cole Saratobi is forced to work with Ikuto Tsukiyomi, she's forced to feel something she hasn't felt in a long time. Feelings. And now between school, Easter, and the gurdians, she's an emotonal reck.
1. Chapter 1

By now I should be used to flying in Easter's private jet, but lately it's just annoying. I've been flying back and forth from the US to Japan Since middle school- since I was enlisted- and now, at 13, I'm moving permanently. It wouldn't suck so badly if mom hadn't been dying to get rid of me, well, mostly after dad's accident. He was shot down in an armed robbery trying to protect a child, after that my mom said I reminded her too much of him and that she had to move on. Apparently her definition of 'move on' is to ship me off to Japan to live with my uncle- honestly, has she ever even _read_ a dictionary.

My uncle is the director of Easter, a company hell-bent on finding some shinny egg called "_the embryo" _(I'd call it breakfast), he's only interested in me because of my martial arts expertise and assassin-like skills. I'm already part of their North American Division; he just wants me as a field agent. But when it comes to my mom's side of the family he's the only one I've ever met; my grandparents and two of my aunts are dead, my rich uncle disowned all of us a before I was born, and my other uncle skipped parole and hopped the border. Other than that I probably have some cousins I've never met.

"Mr. Saratobi, we've reached our destination. A limo with your belongings is prepared to take you to the Hoshina residence", the flight attendant informed me.

And just as she said a fully decked-out limo was ready for my one-way trip to hell. Oh and I forgot to mention I'm a girl (by now you're probably thinking, "Oh god, not another cross-dressing main character", and I'd say, "shut up and finish the chapter"), I had no choice.

The limo pulled up to my uncle's house-scratch that- _estate, _I gathered my suitcases and went to the door. As I went to knock on the door it opened and my uncle came into view,

"You're late", he stated as he invited me in.

"I'm sorry, because I had full control of when the plane landed", I shot back. One thing about uncle, he was never a fan of long goodbye's… or hello's.

"One, it was a private jet, two your room is downstairs and I expect you to be unpacked and ready for bed no later than 9", I look at the clock, another thing is he's not one for wasting time.

I head to my room to unpack, a blob of grey mass it weighting for me. When it comes to uncle, I always set the bar low. I unpack all my clothes and hop in for a quick shower, only to find that the hot water was nonexistent, and then I put my nightclothes on all before 8:45. I head back upstairs only to find a note on the refrigerator: _Dear Cole, I stepped out for work so make yourself something to eat. Also you have an important meeting with Easter tomorrow so wake up early._ I guess this is better communication than talking to him. So I follow the notes instructions, made some ramin for dinner and went to bed, because apparently I had a big day tomorrow.

The next day I woke up early and road with uncle to Easter, quite an uneventful ride if you ask me, he barley even looked at me. I've read up on Easter's inner workings; apparently I'm the puppet and he pulls the strings.

We enter his office and I notice a blue-haired highschooler weighting to come in, does anyone have natural hair in Japan? Uncle takes a seat while I stand beside his desk; he motions for blue hair to come in. Once he dose I realize he's a whole foot taller than me and is wearing some kind of uniform,

"Ikuto, I'd like you to meet Cole Saratobi, he will replace Utau as your new partner", once uncle said this he-I mean- Ikuto began to look me up and down as if he was sizing me up. He agreed and both of us were dismissed, his Shugo Chara introduced himself as Yoru and mine introduced himself as Sasuke. I figured me and Ikuto are going to be together for a while so I try to start up a conversation-

"If you're weak stay out of my way"

"What he said-nya"

And just like that I'm left standing in the middle of the sidewalk. By now I should feel embarrassed or hurt, but I don't feel anything-one characteristic of a good ninja.

* * *

><p><strong>Disclamer: I do not own Shugo Chara or any Naruto refernces I may use<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

The next day me and Ikuto are sent to destroy some X eggs near some elementary school, I did these kind of missions all the time back in America, but for some reason Ikuto seemed nervous. I would think he'd have at least some experience; he didn't seem new to the company-

"What's wrong", I asked not really caring about the answer.

"Why would you think something's wrong"

"It's all over your face", I pointed out; I could tell he was getting embarrassed.

Sasuke warned me to let the conversation drop; it would probably affect our work if I let animosity build between us. We approached the back entrance of Seiyo Academy, (_pretty large for a bunch of little kids) _I thought to myself. We find the X eggs we need to destroy and Ikuto character changes with Yoru making cat ears appear on his head and cat tail from his butt.

Once they appear he shouts, "Phantom Claw", and a cat's claw appears from his hand which he uses to smash two X eggs. Mediocre. I character chance with Sasuke and a necklace with a kuni charm appears around my neck, but before I can do anything a gang of little kids with capes showed up ranting on and on about how we could possibly destroy the dreams of… I pretty much tuned them out since they wouldn't shut up.

"Do you ever shut up", I questioned the blond kid since he was the one doing all the talking.

Before he answered he ordered this pink-haired chick to do something, just then all of them character transformed _(I didn't pay attention to the names because they're irrelevant)_, Ikuto transformed into 'Black Lynx' and I transformed to 'Assassins Soul'. So now all of us are decked-out in stupid outfits ready to beat the crap out of each other, the smallest one started with 'Dukies' aimed at us which Ikuto 'Slash Clawed' easily sending her into a crying hissy fit _(somehow I hope the others will be more of a challenge)_

I figured the blonde held some kind of authority over the others so I went after him with 'Rain of Steel' only to be deflected by a clown's _(clown?) _'Tightrope Dancer'. So I super-jumped over her and used 'Kuni Dance' which managed to tie her up; I took this opportunity to throw her across the field causing the others to call after her.

After that the fight lasted about three minutes. Amu _(you tend to learn names quickly when they're being shouted out)_ cleansed the X eggs we were supposed to destroy thereby ending the assignment, in failure. The group congratulated Amu as they came out of their transformations; we took this opportunity to retreat to base.

For some reason uncle was unusually happy about our epic fail, he's probably trying to teach me something, but what?

"Now do you see the threat Hinamori Amu poses to Easter? She possesses the 'Humpty Lock', it allows her and her teammates to Character Transform, it also allows her to cleanse X eggs. An utter nascence. And another thing Cole, you need to pack your bags because you'll be staying with Ikuto"

Our eyes widened at this, he's kicking me out after one night! We were dismissed and went outside, I determined being upset wasn't going to change anything so I went and got my things and moved to Ikuto's. He told me I could sleep on a futon in the basement _(again with the basement)_, at least they had hot water. My only real concern was Ikuto, I mean, working together is fine, but living together he's bound to notice… some things.

"All you have to do is keep your guard up and don't day anything stupid", Sauske pointed out giving me his brand of encouragement.

"I can't be on guard forever. But I can't risk him telling anyone else ether"

It's a 'lose-lose' scenario; if I keep my guard up forever I'll go insane, and if I just tell him there's a chance he'll tell everyone. I just can't win. I stayed down there for the rest of the night thinking of consequences to my secret getting out, all of them ended in my mom killing me, fugitively **and** literally. I figure it's not my appearance that would give it away; my mom got me a chest binder to make sure of that. I don't think it would be my mannerisms; I wasn't that feminine to begin with. But if I make a carless mistake it's game-over.

I started school the next day, taking extra time to make sure my uniform fit just right. After school I reported to Easter for another X egg assignment, only Ikuto wasn't there.


	3. Chapter 3

"talking"

_(thoughts)_

_'attacks'_

* * *

><p>The next day at school I couldn't stop thinking about Ikuto, did something happen, why wasn't he there, was this somehow my fault. My train of thought was interrupted by some guy standing at my desk,<p>

"You think too much, I can tell from across the room", I realize he's slightly taller than me and has auburn hair most girls would find attractive. But I'm mainly focused on the guardian character floating by his head.

"Well it is school after all. Cole", I shot back then quickly introduced myself.

"Kukai", I'm somewhat surprised, most people in Japan go by last names. Is he trying to be friendly?

He managed to start a conversation with me; and a conversation turned to lunch, and lunch turned into walking home together. Our guardian characters seemed to get along just as well as we did, well, exactly like we did. Kukai and Daichi were high energy sports fanatics who wouldn't shut up and me and Sauske were low energy and seemingly apathetic, but I guess opposites attract. But it's not like I could let my guard down around him either, damn this sucks.

I couldn't let them know I was staying at Ikuto's so I tried to leave them a block before his house, but failed. He wanted to see if I was any good at sports so he grabbed my wrist and did what seemed like a dash cut you see in a ninja anime or something. In about ten seconds we had run three blocks to the soccer field where he seemed to pull a soccer ball out of thin air.

"Let see what ya got. Three goals past me and you win, I get three goals on you and you lose", after he finished explaining I took my blazer off and rolled up my sleeves.

Our guardian characters were on the sidelines telling us to start; Kukai dribbled the ball full-speed in my direction, mediocre. Just as he's about to pass me I stole the ball right from under him and headed in the opposite direction. Evading his many attempts to steal it back and managed to make the first goal pretty easily, as well as the other two.

"Alright I'll give you that one, but let's see how you do on court"

*Swish, swish, swish*

"Baseball"

*Homerun, homerun, homerun*

"Tennis"

*Out, out, out"

"Judo"

(You get the jest of it)

By the time all the contests were over Kukai was sweating buckets and was in encrusting pain. He leaned on me all the way to his house, mainly because I was still standing and hardly breaking a sweat. His brothers told me which way his room was and I sat him on his bed and turned to leave but grabbed my wrist stopping me

"Alright… you pass", he smirked trying to hide the pain written all over his face.

"Was that some kind of test", I asked dead-serious but this only made him laugh.

We said our goodbyes and I made my way to Ikuto's, only it was late so I character changed with Sauske and jumped roofs all the way there. I knocked on the door and Ikuto let me in.

"So where were you"

"I'd ask you the same question if I hadn't already figured it out", his eyes slightly widened signaling me to explain,

"In our fight you wouldn't attack her even though you knew she had the power to cleanse the X eggs and as we were retreating you looked back at her longingly. So I figured you two were on a date at some amusement park, the only place her short attention span wouldn't get in the way. Am I right", he looked away from me and his face was turning red. So I figured I nailed it.

"No", he hesitated, "it wasn't a date"

"That's what I thought"

* * *

><p>The next day Kukai seemed to have made a full recovery and wouldn't let me out of his sight, which worried me since he's what they call 'a hugger'. After school he invited me to come to the 'Royal Garden' at his old elementary school to meet his friends, I didn't have any assignments from Easter so I went with him.<p>

We went through a 'short cut' _(it would have been a long cut if we hadn't dashed all the way there)_ to this giant greenhouse, inside was a garden that stretched all the way around the inside and a long rectangular fountain in the front.

Kukai grabbed my neck in a half-hug, "Hey guys there's someone I'd like you to meet"

They turned around and practically jumped out of their seats ready to 'take me on', ya right. All of this was a surprise to Kukai who had no idea what this was about,

"Get away from him Kukai, he works for Easter", the blond kid from earlier was scowling at me _(is he trying to intimidate me or make me burst out laughing)._

"WHAT! Cole why didn't you tell me", he looked hurt but still had an iron grip on my neck.

"Because I knew you'd react like this"

Almost eminently he went on the defensive standing slightly in front of me, I was shocked, I mean I've only known this guy for what, a day?

"How can you defend him, he's been working alongside Ikuto", this kid just didn't know when to shut up. Kukai got serious and told them to take it outside.

His game-face didn't fade when we all Character Transformed. I don't know why he's defending me, I didn't ask him to and it's not like I have anything to give in return. He started the battle with 'Victory Shoot' aimed at the group _(they flew like bowling pins)_, I caught the blond with 'Kuni Dance' and threw him to the ground. Amu threw her 'hart rod' at me but I caught it, super jumped over her, and threw it at her back. Baby-face sent her ducks after me and the clown sent 'Tightrope Dancer" after Kukai, we both jumped/flew out of the way causing the ducks to get caught in the ropes.

The fight was over and we all came out of our transformations.

* * *

><p><strong>Question 1:<strong> who should find out first, Ikuto or Kukai?

**Question 2:** how should they find out?


	4. Chapter 4

I was almost amazed at how easy that was, but I did move around a lot so my bindings loosened some on the way home. But I still couldn't believe this super-jock next to me giving me a play-by-play actually stood up for me- an Easter agent- who's supposed to be the enemy. I guess friendship is something I'll never understand. I can't say I ever really wanted to work for Easter, it's a family thing, and I can't say I ever wanted friends either, but that's just something out of my control.

"I had no idea you could Character Transform! What was that, a ninja? You were so kick-ass-", he had me in one of those half-hugs with his fist on my chest, my loosely-binded chest _(I'm so screwed)_. He stopped in the middle of the sidewalk without letting go,

"Cole… please tell me you have cancer or something", his voice wavered _(no, now I'm screwed)_

"Not that I know of", he jumps back like I have AIDS and backs up into a streetlight _(okay, if he gets a concussion I'm saved)._

He rubes his head and slowly starts to get up, "HOLY CRAP YOU'RE A G-", I cover his mouth before he can finish his sentence and move him to the soccer field close by _(I'm dead, so very, very dead)_ .

I try everything to calm him down until I say 'screw this' and punch him in the face, not hard enough to knock him out _(but hard enough)_. I answered most of his questions pretty easily, like what and when but the hardest was why,

"Long story short- My mom sent me here to live with my uncle who's the director of Easter and he needed a male", okay so maybe it wasn't the hardest question, but it would be if I gave all the details.

"So you lied to me"

"No, it wasn't just you, I lied to everybody", his expression didn't waver, "That came out wrong didn't it".

"Wait so are you a girl too", Daichi asked Sauske who gave him a death glair,

"I'll kill you and make it look like a bloody accident", Sauske retorted on an even tone.

At this Daichi hid behind his bearers head trembling. Kukai turned away from me,

"If you lied about this, what else were you lying about?"

"Nothing! I really enjoyed hanging out with you these past few days and you felt the same way!"

"That's different-"

"Well I'm the same person. I didn't lie about anything else"

I couldn't see his expression, I can't explain it, but everything I said was sincere and I really didn't want him to go. Normally I didn't think much of it when people walked in and out of my life, but this time was different, this time I felt like I needed him. Honestly I don't blame him, if I found out one of my best girl-friends was a guy I'd feel the same way, but all I really want from him is a second chance.

"Alright… if you beat me in arm-wrestling I'll act like nothing ever happened", he flashed that signature smile of his yet I knew he was serious _(is this guy for real?)_

This guy never ceases to amaze me, first he's sounding all hurt because I didn't tell him sooner, and now he's back to his old self. All I knew was I could not afford to lose. We headed to the bleachers, our blazers off and sleeves rolled up ready for the arm-wrestling match that would decide our fate _(okay even I know that sounded stupid). _

We take a seat on the bottom bleachers using to one above us as a surface, the match starts at a standoff; neither of us any farther than the other. Kukai starts to sweat as my arm goes down, or so he thinks, truth is that's what I was waiting for. You see, as the he thinks he's about to win he lets his guard down and weakens his grip, this gives me the chance to bounce back at full-power sending his hand in the opposite direction. So basically here's what it looks like; he starts the match and loses instantly.

He's speechless, yet he manages to stutter out 'how did you do that' and 'what the hell', I remind him that we had a deal. We walked home yet somehow I knew it wasn't going to be 'like nothing ever happened', hell, I practically had to monologue all the way home, if it wasn't for that dumb-ass question,

"Well if your uncle already kicked you out, then why do you still have to dress like a boy?"

That was the one question I couldn't answer.


	5. Chapter 5

I was swamped with assignments and missions all weekend, I guess it's to make up for a slow week, most of the assignments were just collecting X eggs; what they need them for I have no idea, but I also got a weird mission; to watch Ikuto. Was there some reason they had to not trust him, or maybe it's that Amu girl. Whatever, I couldn't deny a mission. But one think they neglected to say, was how to extract the X eggs, I know they said something about crushing dreams but that doesn't tell me how to do it.

I had enough things to worry about without trying to come up with an answer to Kukai's question, I went around it the first time, I might not be so lucky the next. But… why_ was_ I still doing this? It's not like my uncle can kick me out twice, and school couldn't be more complicated than it is now; but what about Ikuto? If I just came out and told him he'd probably blackmail me, and if he finds out… some _other_ way he'd embarrass _and _blackmail me. I contemplate this some more. Would things be any easier if I could just be a girl? If I didn't have to lie to everyone?

I put this thought in the back of my mind as Ikuto tells me the next location: Seiyo Middle School. We go through the back way to the school since sports teams are still having practice; we make our way to the soccer field to see a boy couched over sitting on the grass mumbling to himself, but I can't make out any of his features because were on the edge of the field.

"I think you can handle this one by yourself, I'll be in the gym", he jumped off in the other direction towards the gym _(its not that far away, he could just walk)_

I Character Change with Sasuke and walk over to the boys X egg, only when I get right up on him do I realize its Kukai. My hart sinks as he looks up at me about to grab his X egg, but his eyes are dull and lifeless, I couldn't do it. In my moment of hesitation his X egg hatched into… uh… X Daichi? He had a soccer ball with him so assumed it was Daichi, he kicked the ball in my direction knocking me off my feet, I tried to hit him with 'Kuni Dance' but it missed. I quickly Character Transformed into Assassins Soul and hit him with 'Rain of Steel', Kukai's voice came out of his chara saying how he's horrible at sports because he lost two games in a row,

"Come on Kukai, I knew you weren't the brightest but I didn't expect you to be a total dumb-ass! There's not an athlete in history that's gone undefeated, but you learn from failure so you can succeed next time!"

I had no idea what I had actually done. X Daichi went back in the egg and Kukai's eyes went back to normal, he stood up and Daichi re-hatched as himself _(did… I just cleanse an X egg?)_

"Cole? What are you doing here, and why are in your Character Transformation", I was about to answer when Ikuto came back,

"Cole you were supposed to grab the X egg", he sounded annoyed with me but his attention quickly shifted to Kukai.

"Do you guys hang out?"

I tried to answer but Kukai cut me off, "Yes and we happen to be great friends, I don't know how Cole puts up with you", by now Ikuto was shooting daggers at me _(this couldn't get any worse)_

Oh but it did, Ikuto took me by the waist and put me to his chest, "Oh, we happen to get along _very_ well", I've heard of guys fighting over a girl, but I don't think it's supposed to go like this.

I don't see what's so funny, but their chara's are cracking up, I figured Sasuke is supposed to do _**something **__(help. me.) _but he just… floats there. I would have broken free by now if he wasn't so friggin strong _(oh so strong. What, shut up Me!) _. Kukai was just standing there with his mouth open and his eye twitching. I was going to say this was as bad as it would get, but today, the universe just loves proving me wrong; I went from the ground to is arms in seconds, for a girl, this is a Shoujo fantasy, but for the guy I was supposed to be now, I'm trapped in a Shonen Ai nightmare.

He was already in his Character Change so he just took off with me in his arms _(yo, I have my own character change so would you put me down!), _I highly doubt Kukai even look at me, let alone talk to me ever again, but why did I even think it would last. By the time we get home I'm sure he's felt my figure by then, but that's not the reason I can't look at him. If I ask him why he'll just ignore me, if I ask him if he felt anything I might as well just spit it out. So instead I hibernate downstairs for the rest of the evening trying to get over the embarrassing ordeal, I figure, neither of them sees me as a girl; I'm just an object to them. I turn the lights out and go to bed.

* * *

><p>The next morning I have to stifle a shriek when I see two more eggs in my bed the next morning, one was pink with white lace on the edges, and the other one had bright red in the middle, dark red ad the ends, and had a shrunken on one side and a kuni on the other. What. The. Hell. These are a dead giveaway! If Ikuto saw these… he can't see these! But I can't just leave them here, so I get dressed and put both of them in a pocket of my cargo pants. Damn, why does everything have to get complicated now?<p>

Somehow, when you can't stand to even look at a guy, it kind of makes it hard to do an assignment with him. But that's not an excuse, so, I don't know what I'll do. I can't afford to look suspicious so I pretend nothing's wrong… and its fucking killing me. As if I don't have myself, my identity, and my Guardian Characters to protect, but with yesterday it makes it look like he can get away with anything. And knowing him, he'll try to get away with everything.

That's it! I can't go on like this, I have to tell Ikuto the truth.

*Egg jumps*

"Ikuto I have to tell you something-"

I was cut off by the massive wall of X eggs in front of us.


	6. Chapter 6

One of my eggs suddenly hatched and I was sent right into a Character Transformation, soon I was someone called 'Sakura Storm' decked out in a mini sleeveless top, booty-shorts, and thigh-high socks with ninja sandals. Oh, and I had no control of my body. Before I can react I'm taking out multiple X eggs with 'Cherry Blossom Detonation', and then 'Cherry Blossom Tornado', and finished with 'Cherry Blossom Rain' _(gee, ya think they know I'm Sakura). _And as all the X eggs are exploding I twist around, blow a kiss and wink to Ikuto _(…)_

I come out of the Transformation and just freeze, I was going to tell him anyway, but after a Transformation like _that, _I'm lucky to say my name right. Well he looked at me, and I looked at him, then he looked at me, and looked at him,

"I'm sorry, who are you again?"

I just pass out right there.

I wake up on a park bench somewhere, I try to roll over and Ikuto's staring right back at me. Suddenly I remember what happened practically jump off the bench, but I still couldn't escape Ikuto's smile, his naughty-ass smile.

He leans in and whispers in my ear, "So, what was it you wanted to tell me", his warm breath brushed up against my ear with every word,

"Absolutely nothing, not a damn thing", he pulled me closer as I tried to run away causing both to fall… only, he fell on top of me _(I forget, how do you breathe?)_. The impact of the fall caused my eggs to roll out of my pocket into his view, for a while I couldn't tell if he was staring at the eggs or me, oh shit- THE EGG!

Ikuto got off me and I started to look for the chara that had hatched from my egg, I searched everywhere until I found her in the park following every girl until she realized they couldn't see her, she was kind of like a lost cat. Not like the perverted one behind me. I had to be subtle since the park was full of people, but she just wouldn't sit still, I managed to corner her into some bushes and catch her… well technically she jumped onto me the moment she saw me and now is refusing to let go of my neck.

I leave the park and Ikuto smirks at me, "Don't even say it"

* * *

><p>The next day, as I predicted, Kukai won't talk to me. Not only is this killing me, but I need his help with these eggs, I told Sakura to stay in her egg since Kukai doesn't know about her yet. I know he probably thinks me and Ikuto are dating but I've barley even talked to him before he found out, and he called me a "he" then. Whatever, all I know now is that I need help from his guardian friends, who by the way hate me as much as, I don't know, <em><strong>everybody!<strong>_

By lunch I can tell he's trying really hard not to look at me, and failing miserably. I figure this can't go on forever so I try to explain what really happened, details included,

"Why are you even talking to me, shouldn't you hang out with your boyfriend", it is so scary how I read minds.

"If you'd listen to me you'd know were not dating! He still thought I was a boy and was trying to be funny _(the sick and wrong kind of_ funny_)_,

"Then why were you at the soccer field! Damn you suck at lying", I had no choice but to tell him about the X egg,

"Apparently, you felt you were hopeless at sports so you created an X egg", his expression faded out of shock, "I was on an assignment for Easter to collect X eggs, then I came across yours. I couldn't bear to see you like that forever, so somehow I purified it".

"You lie! I would never create an X egg-"

"Well you did, and if it wasn't for me you would never see Daichi again!", I can't believe how loud that came out. I never used to shout.

Kukai looked long and hard at Daichi, Daichi grinned and gave him a thumbs-up. He was obviously shocked at the thought of losing Daichi, and why wouldn't he be, Guardian Characters represent our hopes, dreams, and sometimes everything we're not-but end the end- they're our would-be selves.

"When I came to Japan I was sure I was going to be all alone, just business as usual. But when I met you I realized… you were everything I wasn't, but you were exactly the friend I needed", why was I saying this? I s this what I've actually been lying about?

There was a long awkward silence between us, at some point I wandered if it would be like this forever, but in the end-I told him the whole truth. I had no guarantee that he would see me the same way ever again… but I didn't care, all he needed to see was the real me-Cole Saratobi- a girl. Probably the girl he'd never want to see again, probably the girl that everyone would hate, probably the girl who'd say, "I love you dumb-ass", but for now I was just Cole.

Kukai's emotionless face turned into his signature smile as he petted me on the head,

"O.K, _now _you've passed", what the-

"You sadistic son-of-a-bitch. WHAT THE HELL THAT WAS JUST A TEST, I SWEAR TO GOD I WILL KICK YOUR ORIENTAL-ASS-", he somehow got behind me and covered my mouth _(day ja vu much), _"Are you done",

I nodded and by the time we were outside he let go, "Now like I was saying-", I round-house kicked him in the face sending him flying into a tree, sorry tree.

"Do you have any idea what kind of bull-shit you put me through? I hatched two new eggs because of you and now Ikuto knows I'm a girl."

All he did was smirk and dust himself off,

"Well then our plan worked"

What is he talking about, "_our _plan", he made a signal to the bushes and one by one the guardians from the elementary school came out of the bushes,

Kukai continued, "I told the Guardians about the other day and they told me you were being manipulated by Easter and used by Ikuto. After that we all decided it was best if you told us the truth, so we planned everything up 'till now to get you to tell me the truth, and you did so you pass", if I wasn't in total shock I would've passed out.

I had nothing to say to that, I guess everyone's played me like a drum. Deep down I was glad someone caught me before I fell for Ikuto, but knowing that everything he said up until now was a lie… I couldn't take that. I bolted out of there as fast as I could. I can't believe I was so worked up with lying about my gender, when everyone around me was lying about everything else—are you happy mother?


	7. Chapter 7

I ran until I couldn't see Kukai chasing me anymore. I stopped running realizing I had nowhere to go; if I went back to Ikuto's I'd just be submitting myself to whatever he had planned, and my uncle already kicked me out, I had to leave Japan. I could deal with my mother easily, but it's clear I can't deal with this. I would have learned to live as a guy, but I couldn't live with this web of lies. I decided to confront my uncle to tell him I couldn't stay so from there I head to Easter's main building,

"You can't leave", he coldly rejected me, but I wasn't going to take it,

"I don't remember asking. You may be my uncle, but you don't own me", usually his death glare made want to melt into the floor, but this time it wasn't.

Knowing I wasn't planning on backing down any time soon he booked me a flight back home, leaving tomorrow. At this point I don't care as long as I get away from these people fast as I can, I couldn't care less what kind of reaction I'd get from my mom. I have no choice but to go back to Ikuto's. One, I need my stuff, and two I need a place to stay for the night. Instead of Character Changing with anyone I decide to walk, yes it was prolonging the inevitable, but I just couldn't stand looking at Ikuto's smug face any longer than I had to.

I underestimated how slow it was actually walking somewhere and didn't get there 'til late. Ikuto opened the door for me before I could knock, knowing him he probably saw me from the roof, I ignore whatever he said completely and head to my room to pack. I still can't get what Kukai said out of my head, but I guess were even now, a lie for a lie But I just can't believe how stupid I was, thinking someone would care enough not to use me. If I was a girl from the beginning none of this would have happened. If I hadn't chosen now to let my guard down, and if I had chose to keep my hart locked.

The next day I got up early and tried to leave without saying goodbye, I figured no one would care I was leaving. Well, that was until Yoru flew in front of my face,

"And where do you think you're going-nya"

"I'm going home", with my apathetic appearance, I seem to be returning to my old self.

"What! You can't leave, Ikuto would miss you!"

"Ha, that was so funny I'm not even laughing", with that I walked away. I didn't have time for mind-games, I was about to miss my flight.

* * *

><p><strong>-With Yoru-<strong>

"Ikuto, Ikuto! Your plan backfired, Cole's on her way to the airport right now", despite his chara's urgency Ikuto seemed level headed as ever.

His eye's lowered in a less than pleased expression, "Well, then I guess I'll have to do something about that".

* * *

><p><strong>-With Daichi-<strong>

On my way to the Royal Garden I overheard Cole and Yoru. What! She's leaving! I have to get to Kukai fast.

I make it to The garden fast enough,

"Kukai! The plan backfired, she's probably at the airport by now!"

"WHAT! Guys, she might of kicked your butts, but we can't let her get on that plane!"

* * *

><p>I may be defying him, but I'm still his niece. So he arranges a private jet to meet me on the roof of the main building, but for revenge, it's late. I lean against my luggage while I wait. I never wanted it to come to this, but what could I expect coming here as a guy, all the lies had to end somewhere. How is it when you try to do everything right it turns out this wrong? Maybe I was the problem, being so apathetic when they told me I had to come here, but jumping off a building won't solve anything. I have to live with myself for the rest of my life. I was deep in thought when the jet arrived, seconds later Kukai and all the guardians show up in their Character Transformations.<p>

"I'm sorry Cole, but we can't let you get on that plane", their so cute when they're trying to stop me.

But of course I have something up my sleeve, "I'm the one who should be sorry… for the beat down your about to get", the look on their faces when I Character Transform with Sakura, is priceless.

I start out with 'Cherry Detonation' over the whole group, no one knows what it does _(uh, detonate?)_ so they just stand there waiting for it. Before the smoke clears the blonde uses 'Holy Crown' aimed in my direction, I try to doge it but I'm not fast enough. While I'm still recovering Amu uses 'Hart Rod Spiral', I was expecting an attack but all it did was circle around me, the clown used 'Tightrope Dancer' and the ropes were coming at me fast. I see what their plan was, but all plans can backfire. I catch the hart rod and send it "spiraling" into the ropes, tangling them.

A purple-hared…uh…guy, times his 'Blaze Shoot' with Kukai's 'Victory Shoot' and two balls of energy come flying at me _(you've got to be kidding me), _I doge them both. Then the two tag-team to make 'Blazing Victory' _(creative), _a huge green fiery mass, coming right at me _(you've got to be fucking kidding me). _With barley any room to doge I seemingly jump off the roof causing the others to call after me, but I held on to the ledge the whole time.

I jump back onto the roof, "Damn, I don't even know what you're trying to do anymore!"

Kukai shrugged his shoulders, "Sorry, I guess me and Nagi went a little overboard on that last one", _(you guess?) _

"It doesn't matter, you can't stop me-"

"Well maybe I can",

The person I least expected to make a grand entrance, Ikuto.


	8. Chapter 8

What could he possibly want? The guy who barley acknowledged my existence, until… yesterday, decides to get involved with my life now? Well he's a good actor I'll give him that much, but I had enough 'little' annoyances.

"I was pretty sure the 'kiddy king' and his gang would have finished you off by now, but now it looks like I'll have to do the honors", even after he Character Transformed he still kept that smirk on his face. The smirk I can't stand.

With the appearance of Ikuto I decided play-time was over, Sasuke tagged in. If I don't know anything else, I know Assassin's Soul doesn't play. Ikuto started off with 'Slash Claw' which I just barley dogged, but he was stopped suddenly, he looked back at me to see I had his claw tangled in 'Kuni Dance'. Yet somehow I underestimated his strength, with both hands he pulled on the strings thereby drawing me closer to him. Even with my heels dug into the ground I was still being drawn in, everyone else just stood there amazed by his strength.

Once I stopped resisting he reeled me in and started whispering in my ear, "I'm not an idiot you know, I can't speak for your little friend over there, but I knew your secret from the very beginning", I froze right there. Flashbacks reeled in my head; from the time we met up until yesterday, could he really tell just by looking at me?

I managed to unfreeze, but by that time I was already trying to kick his ass. He let go of me once I tripped him up, on the ground I attempted to stomp on him but he rolled over. Once he was on his feet he dogged all my attacks almost effortlessly, until I almost landed one on his foot. He pulled it away; I didn't realize we were near the edge, so it would appear that I fell off the roof… I fell for real this time.

Kukai and Ikuto looked over the edge at my rapidly descending body. In a way it felt like Alice falling down the rabbit whole, except mine was a thirty-story (almost) skyscraper that actually would end with a "splat". I might sound redundant by now, but again, if I was just a girl from the beginning I probably wouldn't be here right now. Kukai's hover board materialized out of thin air and he raced down the building, I never thought it would take this much to make him run after me-wait- he's already done that.

I'm not sure I even want to be that kind of girl, because the best time to realize that when you're between a thirty-story building and rock hard pavement. But seeing as I've been trying to reach my "prince charming"… it's not working out too well, so I'm going to say fairytales don't work for me. I realize now, my knight in shining armor, is me-

My last egg jumped out and I was sent into, yet another, Character Transformation. I emerged as 'Ninja Way' with a bright red Chinese top, burgundy shorts and black ninja sandals _(now this one I can do). _With the ground approaching I back flipped using the building as a step and landed on the ground, I then super-jumped to the roof using Kukai's hover board as a landing. I made my way to the ledge and jumped it with a one-handed back flip.

Everyone's jaw dropped at my amazing display and new Character Transformation. Once I regained control of my body I looked myself up and down, I actually looked like a ninja. On top of that I just saved my own life. But I can't say I've ever seen a chara do _that_, and who is this chara anyway?

I came out of the Transformation to see a brand new chara, she had four pigtails in her hair, a short-sleeved version of the top I had on, cargo pants, and black shoes. She introduced herself as Suki and she represented my desire to be a girl that can fight for herself, I had no idea my thoughts could turn into this. I look up to see everyone smiling at me, I get it now, everyone here tried to stop me from leaving, which means they'd care if I was gone.

I've decided to stay.

The next day feels like nothing ever happened. Well, except I'm cool with the Guardians, I have three Shugo Chara's, Kukai and Ikuto are my best friends, and I still don't need a "prince charming".


	9. Alternate Ending

Sup pepoles? In order to prepare for the squeal "Locking On" I've made an alternate ending to jump start the series. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>I ran until I couldn't see Kukai chasing me anymore. I stopped running realizing I had nowhere to go; if I went back to Ikuto's I'd just be submitting myself to whatever he had planned, and my uncle already kicked me out, I had to leave Japan. I could deal with my mother easily, but it's clear I can't deal with this. I would have learned to live as a guy, but I couldn't live with this web of lies. I decided to confront my uncle to tell him I couldn't stay so from there I head to Easter's main building,<p>

"You can't leave", he coldly rejected me, but I wasn't going to take it,

"I don't remember asking. You may be my uncle, but you don't own me", usually his death glare made want to melt into the floor, but not this time.

Knowing I wasn't going to back down any time soon he booked me a flight back home... leaving tomorrow. At this point I don't care as long as I get away from these liars as fast as I can, I couldn't care less what kind of reaction I'd get from my mom. I have no choice but to go back to Ikuto's. One, I need my stuff, two I need a place to stay for the night. Instead of Character Changing with anyone I decide to walk, yes it was prolonging the inevitable, but I just couldn't stand looking at Ikuto's smug face any longer than I had to. I underestimated how slow it was actually walking somewhere and didn't get there 'til late.

Ikuto opened the door for me before I could knock-knowing him he probably saw me from the roof- I ignore whatever he said completely and head to my room to pack. I still can't get what Kukai said out of my head, but I guess were even now- a lie for a lie- but I just can't believe how stupid I was, thinking someone would care enough not to use me. If I was a girl from the beginning nine of this would have happened. If I hadn't chosen now to let my guard down, and if I had chose to keep my hart locked away forever. The next day I got up early and tried to leave without saying goodbye, I figured no one would care I was leaving. Well, that was until Yoru flew in front of my face,

"And where do you think you're going-nya"

"I'm going home", with my apathetic appearance returning , I seem to be back to my old self.

"What! You can't leave, Ikuto would miss you!"

"Ha", I pretend to laugh, "That was so funny I'm not even laughing", and with that I walked away. I didn't have time for anyone's mind-games, I was going to miss my flight.

* * *

><p><strong>-With Yoru-<strong>

"Ikuto, Ikuto! Your plan backfired, Cole's on her way to the airport right now", despite his chara's urgency Ikuto seemed level headed as ever.

His eye's lowered in a less than pleased expression, "Well, then I guess I'll have to do something about that."

* * *

><p><strong>-With Daichi-<strong>

On my way to the Royal Garden I overheard Cole and Yoru. What! She's leaving! I have to get to Kukai fast.

I make it to The garden fast enough,

"Kukai! The plan backfired, she's probably at the airport by now!"

"WHAT! Guys, she might of kicked your butts, but we can't let her get on that plane!"

* * *

><p><strong>-Cole POV-<strong>

I may be defying him, but I'm still his niece. So he arranges a private jet to meet me on the roof of the main building, but for revenge, it's late. I lean against my luggage while I wait. I never wanted it to come to this, but what could I expect coming here as a guy, all the lies had to end somewhere. How is it when you try to do everything right it turns out this wrong? Maybe I was the problem, being so apathetic when they told me I had to come here, but jumping off a building won't solve anything. I have to live with myself for the rest of my life. I was deep in thought when the jet arrived, seconds later Kukai and all the guardians show up in their Character Transformations.

"I'm sorry Cole, but we can't let you get on that plane", their so cute when they're trying to stop me.

But of course I have something up my sleeve, "I'm the one who should be sorry… for the beat down your about to get", Sasuke tags in and I transform into Assassin's Soul.

I start out just dogging all their attacks, but that gets boring-fast. I use 'Kunai Dance' aimed at the blonde, the steel cords wrap around him, quickly slicing his clothes and slowly slicing his skin. I super-jump and throw him across the roof only to have Amu catch him, damn her. The blonde counters with 'Holy Crown' aimed in my direction, I try to doge it but I'm not fast enough. While I'm still recovering Amu uses 'Hart Rod Spiral', I was expecting an attack but all it did was circle around me, the clown used 'Tightrope Dancer' and the ropes were coming at me fast. I see what their plan was, but all plans can backfire. I catch the hart rod and send it "spiraling" into the ropes, tangling them.

A purple-hared guy, times his 'Blaze Shoot' with Kukai's 'Victory Shoot' and two balls of energy come flying at me _(you've got to be kidding me), _I doge them both. Then the two tag-team to make 'Blazing Victory' _(creative, you come up with that all by yourself?), _a huge green fiery mass, coming right at me _(you've got to be fucking kidding me). _With barley any room to doge I seemingly jump off the roof causing the others to call after me, but I held on to the ledge the whole time.

I jump back onto the roof, "Damn-it, are you trying to stop me or trying to kill me?"

Kukai shrugged his shoulders, "Sorry, I guess me and Nagi went a little overboard on that last one", _(you guess?)_

"It doesn't matter, you can't stop me-"

"Well maybe I can", the last person I expected to make a grand entrance, Ikuto.

What could he possibly want? How can a guy who barley acknowledged my existence, until… yesterday, decide to get involved with my life now? Well he's a good actor I'll give him that much, but I had enough 'little' annoyances.

"I was pretty sure the 'kiddy king' and his gang would have finished you off by now, but now it looks like I'll have to do the honors", even after he Character Transformed he still kept that smirk on his face. The smirk I can't stand.

Ikuto started off with 'Slash Claw' which I just barley dogged, but he was stopped suddenly, he looked back at me to see I had his claw tangled in 'Kuni Dance'. Yet somehow I underestimated his strength, with both hands he pulled on the strings thereby drawing me closer to him. Even with my heels dug into the ground I was still being drawn in, everyone else just stood there amazed by his strength. Once I stopped resisting he reeled me in and started whispering in my ear, "I'm not an idiot you know, I can't speak for your little friend over there, but I knew your secret from the very beginning", I froze right there. Flashbacks reeled in my head; from the time we met up until yesterday, could he really tell just by looking at me?

I managed to unfreeze, but by that time I was already trying to kick his ass. He let go of me once I tripped him up, on the ground I attempted to stomp on him but he rolled over. Once he was on his feet he dogged all my attacks almost effortlessly, until I almost landed one on his foot. He pulled it away; I didn't realize we were near the edge, so it would appear that I fell off the roof… this time I fell for real.

Kukai and Ikuto looked over the edge at my rapidly descending figure. In a way it felt like Alice falling down the rabbit whole, except mine was a thirty-story skyscraper that would end in a _splat_. I might sound redundant by now, but again, if I was just a girl from the beginning I probably wouldn't be here right now. Kukai's hover board materialized out of thin air and he raced down the building, I never thought it would take this much to make him run after me-wait- he's already done that. But I guess I have to give Ikuto some credit too. The only thing I don't understand is why he waited until now to say he knew- there were plenty of other times he could have told. And there were a lot of things he could have done with that information: blackmail, public humiliation, harassment... anything. So why wait until now?

I would have spent more time contemplating this if the ground wasn't quickly approaching. I take out two kunai with steel cords attached to them and dig them into the glass window pane, eventually I screech to a halt. Still holding on I got two more out and threw them like a graveling hook to the top of the building.

Kukai hovered next to me, "Going up?"

I stepped on his board and let him put his arm around my waist, "Don't mind if I do"

My last egg jumped out and I was sent into, yet another, Character Transformation. I emerged as 'Ninja Way' with a bright red Chinese top, burgundy shorts and black ninja sandals _(now this one I can do). _With the ground approaching I back flipped using the building as a step and landed on the ground, I then super-jumped to the roof using Kukai's hover board as a landing. I made my way to the ledge and jumped it with a one-handed back flip.

Everyone's jaw dropped at my amazing display and new Character Transformation. Once I regained control of my body I looked myself up and down, I actually looked like a ninja. On top of that I just saved my own life. But I can't say I've ever seen a chara do _that_, and who is this chara anyway?

I came out of the Transformation to see a brand new chara, she had four pigtails in her hair, a short-sleeved version of the top I had on, cargo pants, and black shoes. She introduced herself as Suki and she represented my desire to be a girl that can fight for herself, I had no idea my thoughts could turn into this. I look up to see everyone smiling at me, I get it now, everyone here tried to stop me from leaving, which means they'd care if I was gone.

I've decided to stay.

The next day feels like nothing ever happened. Well, except I'm cool with the Guardians, I have three Shugo Chara's, Kukai and Ikuto are my best friends, and I'm still awesome.


End file.
